<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Once bitten, twice shy by Peer_Parker</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25201636">Once bitten, twice shy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peer_Parker/pseuds/Peer_Parker'>Peer_Parker</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Fluff, Hugs, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Torture, Irondad, Kidnapping, Medical Experimentation, Oscorp - Freeform, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Robots, The Friendly Neighborhood Exchange 2020, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Whump, spiderson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:01:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,510</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25201636</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peer_Parker/pseuds/Peer_Parker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>For the Friendly Neighbourhood Exchange.</p><p>Sometimes, Peter regrets the less than pleasant sides of his job. Namely, the times where he gets kidnapped. Is it too much to ask to spend some time with his mentor turned father figure, without getting kidnapped?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker &amp; Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>63</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>The Friendly Neighborhood Exchange, carolina’s | fics that have been devouRED</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Once bitten, twice shy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerqueenwrites/gifts">killerqueenwrites</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I hope this is okay! Two of giftee's prompts went so well together and I figured it would be a bonus to write both of them (which you can probably tell which they are). </p><p>Just a warning here, in case you didn't read the tags: this contains kidnapping. There's kidnappings, and like a little torture and experimentation, however it's fade to black, and more there for the purpose of writing the soft comfort afterwards. I rated it teen just in case.</p><p>Hope you enjoy! This was fun to write.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Relationships are delicate, complex things. From paternal to romantic, they hold finely tuned stages, hanging stable and side-by-side like the shining balls of a Newton’s cradle. The distance between each stage would seem almost imperceptible, until one reaches the edge of a stage and fears of slipping from its smooth surface with a misunderstanding or mis-placed show of affection.</p><p>Peter had known Tony for a while. It had begun with a meeting in the living room of his Aunt’s apartment in Queens. The grounds of their budding relationship had been rocky, as the young teen fought against criminals with an overabundance of confidence. However, seeing the suit and the sticky note in his bedroom had cemented the grounds of who they were: Peter and Tony. Things turned from formal business with a sprinkling of hero worship, to mentor and intern with a handful of teenage rebellion (if fighting a criminal with a wingsuit could be called that) and frustration, to… well. There wasn’t really a name for it. What would it be called, Peter wondered, if he found himself looking up to the man who guzzled coffee and cracked bad jokes, as a father figure?</p><p>Still, these feelings remained unspoken. As did Tony’s protective thoughts over the boy who he could almost see as a son. Almost. Since, the gap between the pendulum balls seemed vast as they reached the edge of it. One wrong step, and Mr Stark would become Tony Stark: billionaire, playboy, philanthropist, stranger.</p><p>If they had been left to their own devices, then, perhaps, lab days, training sessions, and pizza nights in the Tower’s common room wouldn’t have been enough to allow them to think about becoming closer than mentor and mentee. However, they were not alone. Aunt May could see the way Peter spoke animatedly about the man and clung onto his presence, unwilling to let go of a potential father figure. To Pepper and the rest of the Team, it was obvious how Tony had a parental worry and affection for the boy from Queens.</p><p>Thus, this is how it came to be, a couple of months after the Homecoming fiasco. How Tony was walking onto a private jet with Peter, ready to spend some time together after a particularly taxing mission. There was an unspoken tension between them; neither would want to admit that they couldn’t let the other out of their sight. Not after what could have happened.</p><p>This might have led to the period of awkward quiet between the two as they sat down in seats across from each other in the plane, staring out of the windows as they took to the skies. Or, perhaps, it was Peter’s fear of flying. The Parkers didn’t exactly have a great history with flying, and the last time he’d been on a plane (read: when the Vulture was a madman and brought the plane crashing onto a beach, with both of them still on it) had been disastrous.</p><p>A glance to the man in front of him eased his nerves a little, to see his calm demeanour as he read something on his phone.</p><p>“Are you sure it’s not a cabin in the woods we’re going to, Mr Stark? Because I remember in that really old mov—” Peter began, finding that chatting to the man might help to calm him.</p><p>“No. It’s a perfectly nice cabin that happens to be in the middle of the woods. But, contrary to popular belief, not all woods are rife with serial killers.” He paused. “You do remember our deal on pop culture references for this trip?”</p><p>Peter chuckled. “Uh, I think it was that I can say as many as I like.”</p><p>“For that comment, they’re banned.” Peter’s jaw dropped. “Don’t look at me like that. I’m being fair. Happy told me that you can be a scamp on planes. I don’t dare fall asleep on this flight.”</p><p>“Snitch.” The boy muttered, still chuckling at the memory. “I promise I won’t do that to you. You’re, uh, Iron Man.”</p><p>“Is this a way to bribe me to bring pop culture references back on the table, or a subtle way of telling me you’re scared I might repulsor blast you in my sleep?”</p><p>Peter snorted. “I mean, both.” He gripped the armrests of the seat as the plane jostled a little, eyes darting around the cabin.</p><p>Ever observant, Tony took in the boy’s nervousness, raising a brow. “Just a little turbulence, kid.” He slid his phone back into his pocket. “So, talking about that cabin- the woods are more filled with animals than anything else. You’re a spider, I’m sure you’ll fit right in.”</p><p>“I do love animals. Maybe—you think there’ll be deer there? I’ve never actually seen one up close. They’re really cool, though. Their antlers are so cool. Did you know that antlers are the fastest growing living tissue in the world? Maybe they’re even faster than how my super healing works, I dunno—”</p><p>Tony smiled as he listened to the boy ramble on about deer, nodding in places, finding that he learnt some things he hadn’t known before. He was glad that his tactic had worked. Whilst the boy stiffened every time the plane moved less than smoothly, he seemed mainly distracted from it. He made sure to mentally note down the kid’s apparent nerves over flying, wondering why Happy hadn’t mentioned it to him before, although, it had sounded like the agent had been asleep half the time.</p><p>It wasn’t long, however, when he began to notice the sheer amount of turbulence as well. Taking a glance out of the window, he couldn’t see the dark grey clouds that would indicate a brewing storm. He figured that he might need to hire some better pilots and left it at that.</p><p>When he’d finished discussing woodland wildlife, Peter was unable to brush it off as casually.</p><p>“Uh, Mr Stark? Is the, uh, plane—is it mean to be doing that?” he asked, after a particularly rough jostle, which had almost shaken his phone out of his hands.</p><p>Tony narrowed his eyes, glancing to the pilot room door. “Just going through a rough patch, probably. Don’t worry; if it continues, I’ll tell them to land and I’ll find some new pilots. I was sure they were good, though. They’re the same ones that flew you to Germany…”</p><p>After making that comment, the man regretted it, seeing the widening of Peter’s eyes. He hurried to fix his mistake. “Maybe they’re not the same ones. Or—we are going to a different place, after all. Probably going through rougher skies.”</p><p>When the boy still wouldn’t meet his gaze, Tony made sure the seatbelt sign wasn’t on, before pushing himself up and onto his feet. “C’mere, kid.” He held out his arms, obviously stepping forwards for a hug.</p><p>“Huh. I didn’t think we were there yet.” Peter tilted his head, moving to lean into the hug anyways. However, just before they could build the bridge between the stages, his spider senses screamed. So did Peter, as he pushed Tony aside and was met with a rough blow to the head.</p><p>In his hazy, fading vision, he saw the face of the flight attendant peering over him, and heard Tony shouting his name, before everything went black.</p><p> </p><p>----</p><p>“Well, well, well…”</p><p>Peter was met with the drone of a villain’s monologue as he came to. His eyes felt heavy and a dull throb resided in the back of his head. There was a warmth that suggested blood.</p><p>He shifted and sensed another presence behind his back. Everything told him that it was Tony. This was confirmed as the man slowly awoke with a groan.</p><p>Pulling his gaze up, he took in their surroundings. The room reeked of must and blood. It looked like the dilapidated room of a barn, with rusty pitchforks resting against the far wall, and bales of hay piled high around them. A chain hung from the ceiling, tantalisingly out of reach.</p><p>“Tony Stark.” The boy blinked as he refocused on the voice of their captor. They had a dark, tilted hat, beady eyes, and a smile that sent an uncomfortable shiver down Peter’s spine, seeing how it wasn’t directed towards him, but, Tony.</p><p>“And… well, your- child.”</p><p>Peter laughed. “I don’t know whether to be offended or relieved that you don’t know my name—” His sentence cut off as the man took a deliberate step towards him, bringing his hands in front of him, and it was now apparent that he was holding a weapon of sorts. It seemed a DIY invention, some form of taser, but with the wires sticking out the back and connected to other places, as if intelligently modified to amplify the voltage, or just badly repaired.</p><p>“Another loud-mouth, hmm? Stark, I wouldn’t have expected you to bring up a child so badly—” They made a show of pausing, scratching their chin in thought. “Actually, scrap that. I can believe that. I just wouldn’t have thought you would have so little morals that you would put a child in danger. Of course… that is what you did with Spider-Man, no?” Peter stiffened. “He may not be so young as this one, but taking on an inexperienced hero- you really thought we wouldn’t notice?”</p><p>“Those’re a lot of big words for someone I don’t even know—” Tony began. As he spoke, Peter began to fight against his restraints, drawing the attention away from his mentor.</p><p>“Settle down—I said, settle down!” The man lunged towards Peter, hitting him across the face with the improvised weapon. Sparks sputtered from its fraying wires, causing Peter to yelp. “Maybe this isn’t your child. Maybe this is just a fanboy. No matter. I’m sure they’ll prove a good way of getting to you. Tell me, Stark—where is Spider-Man? Who is Spider-Man? You see, we can’t have people like him roaming around our streets. If he has powers, why can’t everyone else?”</p><p>Tony bristled, however, remained silent, knowing that whether he answered those questions or not, they would hurt Peter either way.</p><p>Their captor rolled his eyes. “Fine. Let’s do this the hard way.”</p><p>“This wasn’t in the contract.” Peter mumbled. “I swear, every time we get kidnapped, they always turn on me—”</p><p>“Don’t worry, kiddo,” Tony assured him in a strained voice, eyes screwing shut as the sound of the taser against skin crackled throughout the room, “next time, we can swap roles.”</p><p> </p><p>-----</p><p>It seemed their captors were the inexperienced ones, as they left after ten minutes of playing with their taser. Peter was winded and sorely regretting his life choices, however, due to his mutation, the weapon hadn’t affected him as much as it would have if he hadn’t been enhanced.</p><p>“You know… we never got that… hug.” Peter panted as the door to the room swung shut.</p><p>Despite the situation, Tony laughed. “Well, if that’s what got you through the last ten minutes, I’m not judging you.” He paused. “Don’t worry, we can do that after. After we get out.” He gave another tug on his bindings. “This is the point where I’d come up with some ingenious plan to get us out- however, whilst I am still a genius- I don’t have any tools on me. This metal is pretty tough, I don’t know if yours is a different material. Although they don’t seem to know that you’re—you know. Maybe if one of us has a paperclip or—”</p><p>There was a snap and the clinking of metal as Peter’s restraints shattered into tiny pieces on the floor. “Give me a minute.” He huffed out, flexing his wrists in front of him, only sparing a cursory glance to the door to check that no one was coming back in.</p><p>“You know, you could have done that before I started trying to come up with a plan to get out of here.” When Peter laughed drily, he rolled his eyes. “Funny, kid. Now- let’s skedaddle before they come back with their electric doodad.”</p><p>When he looked back up, Peter was kneeling in front of him, reaching around to snap off his restraints. “Please don’t say that again.”</p><p>“What?” He smirked. “Doodad?”</p><p>Peter groaned, leaning back to take a breath. “Yeah. It’s a dad thing to say.”</p><p>Tony chuckled, stretching out his arms now that they were released. He was about to push himself to his feet, when he noticed the blood stained on Peter’s neck. He reached forwards, bringing a hand gently to the base of the wound and wincing as his hand came away tinted with red.</p><p>“You want help out of here, Pete? That’s a nasty conk on your head you got there.”</p><p>Peter shook his head, pushing his hands against Tony’s knees as he got to his feet. “Nah. I’m fine. It’s stopped bleeding already, and that taser barely did anything.”</p><p>When Tony got up, and moved to pull him into a hug, muttering, “Just what we missed before,” Peter shook his head and stepped away. Maybe it was the time constraints they had on them to get out of there, or maybe it was the vulnerability he felt in that moment, standing on shaky legs in an unknown basement. Either way, he found he couldn’t turn back to see the forlorn look on his mentor’s face.</p><p>“We need to go. They could be here any minute.” He made quick work of breaking the lock on the door and was glad to see the hallway outside the room was empty. Tony followed after him as he stealthily made his way down the corridor. He only stopped as he took sight of a room with a familiar backpack on the floor.</p><p>“No way,” he whispered, as he dug through the bag and found his Spider-Man suit was still in there, “I think this is gonna be really easy. Glad they didn’t look through here, though.”</p><p>Tony quirked a brow from where he was standing guard in the doorway. “Really? Are you sure they won’t wonder where Peter Parker went and why Spider-Man suddenly appeared?”</p><p>The boy shook his head. “Nah. I’ll just, uh, say I already got him out of here. I mean, they don’t exactly seem bright. They’ll buy it. Either way, these guys are getting locked up anyways.”</p><p>Once he’d slipped on the suit, Peter made his way through the winding corridors with Tony at his side. Despite how easy the situation felt, there was a nagging ring of his spider sense in the back of his head. It was probably from the anxiety of escaping from confinement, however, he made the quick decision then and there, that if they were to run into trouble, he would make sure that he got Tony out of there safely.</p><p>It seemed soon that this hastily made decision wasn’t a waste of time. Just as Peter saw the shining light of freedom streaming down the hallway, they were met with a group of armed guards advancing towards them. He groaned. It was less that he thought they were in trouble (he could dodge bullets, after all) and more in annoyance at the delay in their plans of escape.</p><p>(But maybe, he shouldn’t have just worried about bullets.)</p><p>“You’re all so annoying.” he groaned, subtly stepping forwards and in front of Tony. “I was having a nice day. Uh- swinging by the area, about to visit my—my wife, because, you know, I’m actually in my mid-30’s.” He made up to try and bolster his cover story in front of the criminals, earning a stifled chuckle from Tony. “And then, I hear that my good pal Tony- and his, his intern—got kidnapped.” The lenses of his mask narrowed as a weapon was raised in his direction. “That’s not a nice way to get autographs, guys.”</p><p>As the weapon was fired, he dodged swiftly out of the way. He bounced back and forth in the hallway as the shots fired towards him, only shocked by the speed at which the projectiles were travelling towards him.</p><p>“What’re they firing at us, Karen?” He murmured but didn’t get a chance to hear the answer. His spider senses warned him just in time about the projectile cutting through the air towards Tony and managed to knock it off course. He felt a slight sting in his side, but thought nothing of it, as one glance down didn’t show the tell-tale blossoming of blood that would indicate that he’d been hit.</p><p>Taking down the guards was smooth work, after they’d run out of ammunition. It almost felt too easy, as Peter webbed their assailants to the wall, and began to run along with Tony, away from the building. Peter began to realise what his spider senses had been warning him of since the moment he’d donned his suit, when they spotted a car in the distance.</p><p>“Come on, kid, not far now—I’m sure I could hotwire that thing in a second and…” Peter didn’t hear the rest of his sentence. He began to lag behind, Karen’s voice riddled with static as she spoke in his ear.</p><p>
  <em>‘Detecting… system... err…attempt…cont…act…’</em>
</p><p>Maybe it had been too easy to get away, he mused, as he felt a sting of pain flare up in his side. And maybe, he had been hit. Peter opened his mouth to call for help, eyes wide as he saw Tony’s fleeting figure in the distance, but only managed to utter a word before a hand was clamped roughly over his mouth. He struggled violently as he was dragged away his mentor, from safety, but the pain in his side had spread over his whole body, rendering him too weak to evade capture.</p><p> </p><p>----</p><p>It was only a minute after Peter had been taken, that Tony noticed something was wrong. He couldn’t be blamed for not picking up on it straight away, despite how he might blame himself. His heart was thudding heavy and loud in his chest, thinking only of getting him and his boy to safety. The last time he’d looked, Peter had been a pace behind him.</p><p>When he reached the car, however, the boy was gone. The only indication of him were his footprints in the dirt, and the van with darkened windows speeding away in the distance. Tony swore, and moved towards the car at once, smashing in the window with his elbow, finding a surge of strength to do this. The seconds ticked on too quickly for Tony’s liking as he got into the car and cut the wires below the wheel, working swiftly to hotwire it. He hoped he’d been quick enough as he pulled the vehicle into gear and sped off in the direction he’d seen Peter’s captors going; however, he was too late. The road wasn’t secluded enough for him to be able to harness his technology to track the tire tracks- and he hadn’t even caught enough of a look at the van to recognise its model and make.</p><p>Stopping the car by the side of the road, he tensed, fists clenching, eyes shut, before he hit his hands roughly against the wheel. Peter had been taken, and he’d let it happen. They’d been so close, and he was gone. With his suit on, no less, and thus, his secret identity at risk of exposure to the wrong people.</p><p>He didn’t spend long antagonising over this, however. All it wasted was precious time that should be spent tracking down his kid. He pulled out his watch from his pocket, which they’d found in their backpack earlier, and connected to FRIDAY easily. She expressed concerns held by Pepper and others as to his and the boy’s whereabouts; he shook his head.</p><p>“I don’t know- I lost the kid, Fri, I don’t know what to do—”</p><p>
  <em>‘You mentioned that he is wearing his suit. I can connect to Karen, or the tracker that you placed in it.’</em>
</p><p>She quickly cut off his rambling. Of course. The tracker. Tony took in a breath.</p><p>“Yeah, do that. Do that. Thanks.” It took only a few minutes, and then he heard the beep as Peter’s location was found. He tapped in the coordinates to the GPS of the car, not sure whether to be glad that his location had stopped moving. He hoped it meant that he’d been brought to wherever his captors were going, and not that they’d taken away his suit or the tracker.</p><p>When everything was set, Tony pulled the car into drive, breaths now calm, and eyes set on the road.</p><p>“Let’s go get our kid back.”</p><p> </p><p>----</p><p>When Peter was brought to the destination, the blindfold was torn roughly from his face. He brought in a shaky breath, squinting in the harsh light. Not having on the mask made it easier to take in a breath; however, it was clear, even in his hazy state, that his identity was exposed.</p><p>The place he was in was cleaner, the boy noted internally. As opposed to the dingy barn room he’d been in earlier, this one had its ceiling painted in a slick coating of white paint. From what he could see, unable to lift his head, finding himself strapped to what felt like a cold metal gurney, Peter caught sight of wires being poked into his arm and faces covered in surgical masks. He fought against his restraints only briefly, his limbs too numb to properly cooperate. Peter forced himself to slow his breathing. He wasn’t wearing the mask, and couldn’t tell whether he was wearing the suit- but Tony would come for him, right? He always did.</p><p>Peter closed his eyes. It was the only thing in his control at that moment. It also helped to hone his senses to take in some of the words whispered around him.</p><p>“Subject 11025—”</p><p>“Vitals stable, beginning—”</p><p>“Appears the mutation caused by our work—”</p><p>“Need to test his strength—”</p><p>“Try the wrists—it might be natural—"</p><p>He only opened his eyes once more through the process and caught a glimpse of the logo stitched on the lab coat of the person leaning over him. <em>Oscorp Industries.</em> Those words felt familiar, bringing back memories from a dark corner of his mind of a field trip and a strange spider crawling over his skin.</p><p>He shuddered as he felt the cold, smooth surface of a gloved hand trace over his arm, and he screwed his eyes shut again. He’ll come. Tony will come, he assured himself.</p><p>He had to.</p><p> </p><p>----</p><p>There were some times when Tony wished he wasn’t right. This was one of them.</p><p>“Damnit!” he cursed as he found the ripped material of the spider suit discarded at the side of the road. He hands shook as he gripped the red material. He was almost delicate with it, however, when he laid it on the backseat of the car, as if imagining that Peter was still in it.</p><p>“FRI, he’s not, not- here—”</p><p>
  <em>‘Karen detected that his vitals were within safe ranges the last time he was in the suit. The tracker is still in it, however, and thus, there are no further readings.’</em>
</p><p>He scrubbed his hands over his face as he got back into the car. His mind raced with thoughts and worries, but he quieted them. He had to do this. He had to find Peter.</p><p>“Think.” He mumbled to himself. He couldn’t track Peter the easy way, but—no, that wasn’t the only technology.</p><p>“Fri, did Karen get a make or licence plate of the van?”</p><p>When she affirmed that the AI did, and began to list off other relevant details, he sighed in relief. “Run those through any camera feeds in the area.” Technology was sufficient, but Tony, with Peter taken away from him, was a force to be reckoned with. This time, he was sure that he’d find him.</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p>Peter, too, was still sure of this. Even when he was roughly pulled from the gurney and fell onto the floor of a cold room. Something was muttered in the next room about a strength test. A whirring sounded ahead of him; he looked up, seeing a bot with sharp spikes for hands and gleaming eyes advancing towards him. Pushing down the disappointment that the glowing wasn’t the gleam of the arc of the Iron Man suit, he found himself thrown into action.</p><p>If these were scientists testing him, they’d made a mistake. Spider-Man might be able to fend off these bots, but he could still feel the dragging effects of whatever they’d hit him with earlier.</p><p>He grit his teeth, jumping in the air just in time to avoid being hit by the steel talons of the bot.</p><p>“Come on, Spider-Man.” He muttered, swerving to the side, and narrowly missing another hit. “Come on, Peter.” He added, finding that movement was tiring him quickly, allowing the bot to break through his defenses and graze his leg.</p><p>Peter groaned. “Come on, Tony.” He tasted the word on his tongue, taking in the feelings that came with it, and the strength that it ensued in him. He had to do this for Tony. To make him proud. He could feel the steady presence of his mentor’s hand clapping him on the back. To be close to him. Tony trusted him to be an Avenger.<br/>
He could do this.</p><p>Time passed in a strange floaty sort of way. Peter could feel his strength ebbing and doubts resurfacing in his mind. Oscorp had overestimated his strength in these conditions. Were they trying to kill him?</p><p>Even so, he pushed on. When the bot threw him to the floor, leaving him panting and winded, he sucked in a breath and rolled onto his side to avoid being skewered.</p><p>It was all worth it, to see the glow of the arc reactor light and the blast of the repulsors as Tony crashed into the room. When the bots lay sparking on the floor, Peter attempted to crawl over to his mentor. The man met him halfway.</p><p>The bridge between the stages was formed, and they crossed it. Tony gathered Peter up in his arms, holding him gently.</p><p>“Those bots… are nothing like Dum-E.” He whispered, hand reaching up to trace the edges of the arc reactor of the suit.</p><p>“I dunno,” Tony chuckled, worry evident in his tone but relief of finding his kid outweighed it, “They’re just about as craz—”</p><p>Peter cut him off with a hug. It was desperate, from the way he clung onto Tony with new-found strength, however, Tony reciprocated it at once.</p><p>“We’re there, kiddo. We’ve always been there.”</p><p>As S.H.I.E.L.D agents swarmed into the room to deal with the bots and so-called scientists, he brought Peter closer to him. He lifted the boy easily in his arms, stepping towards the exit of the room. And so, he brought him across the bridge and to the other side, where things could only get better.</p><p>“You’re gonna be okay.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading, I hope you liked it! Feel free to leave any feedback below, or, I have a <a href="http://peer-parker.tumblr.com/"> Tumblr</a>.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>